


little blessings (christmas special)

by kurapikano



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikano/pseuds/kurapikano
Summary: This year is special, with the arrival of a child.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	little blessings (christmas special)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

The holiday season had rolled around again, and, this year, things were a little different.

Kurapika stirred in bed early on the morning of December 25th, eyes blinking slowly open to a noise he'd grown accustomed to in the past almost-year — the wailing cries of a baby through the monitor.

With a groan, he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his limbs briefly before standing up and squinting as he turned a lamp on. The sky was still dark, winter mornings being enclosed in darkness a bit longer than other seasons, and he needed a small bit of light, regrettably. Briefly, he glanced back at his husband, Leorio, who was still sleeping soundly.

The man could sleep through World War III, he was sure.

Quietly, he padded out into the hallway, socked feet protecting him from the cold wooden floors chilled by winter air. A few paces was all it took to reach the nursery door, and, with a quiet creak, it opened as he turned the knob, and he peeked through.

Indeed, the nearly-year-old baby (how time passed so much already, Kurapika would never understand) was crying a fuss up in his crib, clearly begging for one of his parents to swoop him up.

The blonde pattered over on light feet, reaching the crib's side and letting a fond smile shape his lips as brown eyes fell on the little one. The baby's eyes flared scarlet with a fit of pique, but, as he noticed his parent, it calmed into a more loving pink, and little hands reached out as he cooed.

Kurapika practically felt his heart melt.

There was no particularly pungent or offensive scent in the air, so he knew enough that it wasn't a diaper issue — it was more likely a loneliness or hunger cry. He tucked his hands under the baby's little arms and picked him up, cradling him to his chest and rubbing his back as the little child erupted with a shout of happiness and clapped awkwardly, but with tangible excitement.

"Good morning," Kurapika hummed, pressing a kiss to the baby's temple and swaying a little. "Merry Christmas."

Christmas was not a Kurta custom, but Leorio celebrated it — therefore, they, as a married couple, decided to celebrate both Christmas and the Kurta winter holidays surrounding the solstice, which ran the whole season. Kurapika had to admit, after the baby was born two days after Christmas, he found the idea of a child excitedly receiving wrapped gifts to be endearing, and decided they would celebrate both sides of themselves.

All the 12-month-old had for a response to that was a gurgle, and Kurapika combed his fingers through blonde locks that matched his own.

What a blessing it was to have something like this.

* * *

After trial and error, he deduced that the baby was hungry, and, settling down back in his and his husband's bedroom under the blankets with a bottle of milk and the eager recipient tucked into his elbow, he fed him in the peering sunrise, a soft exhale leaving him.

Some time into it, Leorio groaned audibly beside him, and he glanced over, watching his husband's eyes slowly blink open and drift up to him. A lopsided smile graced his features, and he grunted sleepily, moving a hand to place tenderly on Kurapika's thigh, thumb rubbing gentle circles into it in greeting.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, dearest — Merry Christmas."

Leorio perked at that, eyes falling to the baby suckling on the bottle.

"Merry Christmas — right! Merry Christmas to you, aaaand-"

He leaned up and forward, pecking a kiss on the baby's head, who squealed in joy around the bottle's tip, eyes lighting up pink again.

"Merry Christmas, Pairoston!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the pairoston theory my friends and i made up where pariston is a time travelling nen user and leopika's child there's a lot of lore its a little insane but this is funny to us so this is just. a crackfic post
> 
> i'll finish it later for an actual holiday post i prommy 💔 i like leopika baby and so i must. hopefully before/on christmas, but who knows !!! anyway im so dreadfully sorry please.


End file.
